


Hugs Would Have Helped

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris visits Peter in the Nursing Home and hugs him.Peter doesn't remember it and nothing changes.





	

Peter hadn’t seen him in years but he would recognize that scent even when he was clawing at his mind and screaming internally. He wasn’t sure how Chris had even managed to get past the front desk. It was late, 7:30, and visitor hours would be closed. If Chris was here to kill him there wasn’t anything he could do. Not in this state. He tried to move his hands, tried to press the button on the wheelchair but he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t get any vital function to work. Except his eyes. He stared at the doors reflection in the window unable to turn his head.

When the door opened, Chris stood there, face ashen. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in at least a week. “Peter,-” He stepped in the room.  “No...No No. It’s true.” He swallowed. “It can’t be.”  

Chris strode closer and turned Peter’s chair around. “Your face.” His broken whisper made Peter itch inside. Itch for the memories he’d rather keep buried. The memories he wished Talia had taken. The memories she cursed him to never forget. “You’ll heal.  You’ll heal.” He reached out and pulled his hand back. “They only just told me. I would have come sooner. Peter?” He snapped his fingers in front of Peter’s eyes. 

There was, of course, no reaction. Peter couldn’t will his body to react. He was slowly healing cell by cell. 

What happened next he could not have imagined in a million years. Chris took both of his hands and held them in his. “No one is ever going to do this again. No one. Can you hear me? Oh jesus.”  

The man had actual tears in his eyes.  Which didn’t make any sense given the last time he’d encountered Chris they’d had a huge fight. 

“Peter, Peter, Peter.” Chris kept touching his face and squeezed his hand. “Fuck, I… I’m so sorry, Peter. I don’t know who did this. I will find out and make them pay. The kids… I knew those kids.”  

Chris had known them. Peter had been shopping with them one morning when he’d met Chris at the mall. One of their many clandestine meetings. 

Peter twitched under the feel of Chris' fingers on Peter’s skin, his eyes, his voice. All things that drove the wolf to the surface, things that made him want to tear back into reality and scream. Chris was his mate even though he was married to someone else. Chris was his mate. Peter would never love anyone else and never be able to have Chris. He’d accepted that, he’d put that behind him. But Coming here? Throwing everything in his face like that? He wanted to kill the man. He wanted to rip him open with his claws and watch his entrails spill out onto the ground. Chris had walked out. Chris had chosen Victoria.

Chris had  _ No Right  _ to be here. No right to make grand promises. None. So for the first time in a year and a half he pushed every ounce of strength he had to jerk away. “I….” he said forcing out each syllable as it was excruciatingly painful to speak and move and he felt like he was getting dragged back every second. He wasn’t ready. He was still healing. It was just, just that he needed to say something while he could. His wolf whined, no, he was whining. 

_ Go Away!  _ He wanted to shout.

But all the wolf wanted to do was get closer to Chris, claw out of his skin and reach for him. His Mate. His first lover. 

“Peter?” Chris gazed at him in surprised amazement. “They said you were catatonic.”

“I…” Peter hadn’t felt so much pain, even from the fire. This was worse, this was a thousand cells screaming at him. His conscious dragged at him. His motor functions were exhausted already from the strain of it. Everything hurt, stars danced before his eyes as he struggled to communicate. But his body began to shut down before Chris’ stricken eyes. If he could manage only one thing, he’d be sure that Chris would hear it. 

“No, no no… Stay with me Peter.” Chris  held his face in his hands. “Focus on me. Come back to me. Peter!” 

The strain of trying had taken its toll. “...hate...you.” Peter’s wolf whined once more at the untrue words and his eyes were once again unfocused. His limbs limp. 

“Peter!” Chris tried shaking him. He held back a wretched sob. A nurse caught him shaking the man.   
  
“That’s not going to help! I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Chris ignored her. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Werewolf and held him there, fingers in his hair. He hugged Peter tightly to him and tried hard not to break down. It would probably be his last chance for a long, long while. So he poured everything he had into the hug. He wanted the wolf somewhere within to hold onto it and to somehow remember. This was not the man he knew. Peter didn’t deserve this. No one did. He’d find out what happened if it was the last thing he did. “I’m not abandoning you.” Chris told him, hoping that somehow his words would sink in.  “I’m coming back for you. You heal, you hear me?” Chris told him sharply. “I don’t care how long it takes you, you fucking heal. I will be back.” 

Chris released the Werewolf.  “Hate me all you want. When you heal, I’ll be here. I’ll come back for you.” 

The nurse called for security and Chris was escorted out of the building. 

Peter never remembered the hug when he finally woke up five years later. All he wanted was revenge. It fueled his every waking moment. Every desire from the moment he sat up until the moment he knocked Chris down at the Hale House. 

When he was brought down in flames he did see Chris stand up.  Chris gave him a baleful look and he closed his eyes again. He would not give the man the satisfaction of knowing how much he was part of the pain and rage.

He would not.

Chris Argent remembered the hug. Later that evening, Allison found her father drinking heavily. “Are you alright dad? You look like you lost your best friend.”

“I did.” Chris sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a haunted, exhausted look in his eyes. “He’ll never know how much I loved him. In the end, it didn’t matter that I loved him. He went crazy anyway.  I don’t want you to ever face that, Allison.” He drew his arm around his daughter. 

“Scott isn’t like that, Dad.” 

“They’re all like that.” Chris gave a low sigh. “I forbid you to see him.”

Allison stormed upstairs and Chris was left to his dark thoughts. 

The image of a laughing smile and a pair of brilliant blue eyes taunted him from his memories. He’d failed Peter and he wouldn’t let the pain in his heart happen to Allison.  


*FIN*


End file.
